fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Yokubo Eiko
Yokubo Eiko is a Mahou Tsuaki Pretty Cure! OC created by Heartful Echo. Eiko transforms into Cure Wish. Personality At first glance she seems to be a nice person, but is rather manipulative, but keeps it at a low tone, making it almost impossible to detect without thinking about it. She isn't one to give moral support, and keeps things staright to the point. She isn't a morning person being described with having Eyes of the Devil, scaring most. She always seems to want to gain something in what she does, and shows little intrest when it doesn't deliver. She is shown to be truely nice to those in her "inner circle." She also bickers with people. A lot. History Appearance In her civilian form, Eiko has pale blonde hair that goes past her shoulders, that curls at the ends. She keeps it parted on the right, with some hair covering her left eye. She has blue eyes, with long lashes and seems to give the empression that she's not paying attention. She wears a royal blue long sleeved shirt, a grey sweater, dark blue skinny jeans and black flats. As Cure Wish, her hair grows longer and is held in a ponytail, that curls at the end. Her eye and hair color stay the same, but her expessionless eyes look more alive. She sports a blue headband with a small blue witch hat with a star. There is a white lace frill under one specifc part of the hat. She wears a light blue shirt with puffy sleeves. In the middle of the shirt is a bright blue bow with a blue gemstone attached to it. She wears a high waisted dark blue skirt that stops a couple inches before her knees. Around her stomach is a piece for fabric held with two smaller blue bows. Under her skirt is a pastel almost white petticoat (which she often complains about). She wears short white gloves with a loose gold bracelet on each wrist. She wears dark blue boots that go past her ankles, with loose gold anklets. In her Ruby Style form, her hair is held in twintails, with a red bows and a headband. The star on her hat, turns red instead of it's usual pastel blue. She wears a white blouse, with a red bow in the middle of her shirt with a red stone. A piece of red fabric around her stomach, secured with a red ribbon. She wears a white frilly skirt with a red overskirt on top of it. She also wears a red and white chocker and pink star shaped earrings. She wears red flats with ribbons, and short white gloves. In her Sapphire Style form, her hair is held in a curly ponytail, secured by a braid. Her headband and hat stays the same color, but the star has a trail behind it making it look like a shoot star. She wears a sleeves white high low dress with a blue overskirt, held on with a blue gem. She also sports a sheer piece of fabric over her arms, that is secured under the blue gem, like the overskirt. She wears light blue arm warmers that go just past her wrists. She wears dark blue sandles with an ankle strap holding them on, with a slight heel. In her Topaz Style form, her hair is held in a side braid, secured with a large candy corn clip. Her headband is orange, and the star on her hat turns yellow. She wears a puffy yellow skirt, with a large orange bow on the back. She wears a white shirt with a gold vest, with an orange tie, with a topaz stone in the center. She wears yellow leg warmers and orange heels, with a candy corn on the the end of each shoe. She wears a yellow band with a short white frill, coming out out it, surrounding part of her forearm. Cure Wish Ruby Style Sapphire Style Topaz Style Attacks Etymology Yokubo (欲望) translates to desire, a strong feeling of wanting or wishing for something Eiko (栄光) translates to glory ''Cure Wish ''refers to a strong desire to get something not easily attainable Trivia *Even though a pretty cure oc, Eiko was orignially going to be for a seperate series with Mint Spades. The series is still known happen but with different cures *Eiko enjoys making corsages **She also collects perfumes *Eiko estimates that she'll grow to about the height of a second year highschool student before she stops growing if she's lucky. *Her blood type is AB *She is the second oldest of the Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! OC's after Yazawa Nico an OC made by Cure Alumi *She's afraid of both the dark and spiders. The two of them together could cause her to faint. *She is the second Mahou Cure to have a star on her hat after Cure Magical, yet Eiko's is larger and changes during each style she has. Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure OCs Category:Cures Category:Blue Cures Category:Female Category:Characters Category:User: Heartful Echo